Distance entre nous
by prunelle05
Summary: Tous les personnages sont totalement humains. Emmett et Bella se sont rapprochés beaucoup plus depuis le divorce entre Rosalie et Emmett. Une soirée que Bella passe seule devant la télé est interrompue par un très ivre Emmett. Que va-t-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'Emmett est vraiment ivre ? Les droit appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 Distance entre nous.**

**Résumé :**

Emmett et Bella se sont rapprochés beaucoup plus depuis le divorce entre Rosalie et Emmett. Une soirée que Bella passe seule devant la télé est interrompue par un très ivre Emmett. Que va-t-il arrivé ? Est-ce qu'Emmett est vraiment ivre ?

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'étais confortablement installer dans mon canapé de mon appartement devant la télévision tout en regardant une de ces séries qui passent en soirée, j'étais en train de dévoré un pot de glace, l'un de mes préférés.

Tout en dégustant ma crème glacée au chocolat et aux brownies, je repensais à pourquoi j'étais assis ici un vendredi soir au lieu d'être dans un bar avec mes amis. La raison était très simple. Emmett McCarthy.

Il y a quelques années de cela quand je suis allé vivre avec mon père et mon frère dans la petite ville de Forks, j'avais rencontré lors de mon premier jour de lycée une fille étonnamment belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus étincelants. Cette fille était une garce complète au premier abord. Quand j'avais croisé son chemin, je lui avais donné un bon morceau de mon esprit sur ses manières de parler à une personne. Elle avait été très étonnée et surprise que j'avais osé lui parler de la sorte, personne ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est comme cela qu'a commencé notre belle amitié.

À la fin du lycée, elle avait épousé son petit ami de longue date. Emmett McCarthy. Je savais que c'était une erreur qu'ils se marient aussi vite et à un si jeune âge mais j'étais très heureuse pour eux donc je n'ai pas insisté sur le fait qu'ils faisaient une belle connerie. Emmett et Rosalie étaient pour moi un de ces couples qui allait durer éternellement. Comme je me trompais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trompais d'ailleurs.

Un trou du cul du nom d'Edward Cullen… Il avait tout pour plaire et le truc c'est qu'il le savait, il l'utilisait à son avantage… Oh oui il en profitait.

Edward était un de ces garçons qui ne devait faire aucun effort pour avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. Malheureusement, j'étais l'une d'elles. Il avait un corps élancé et tonique. Des cheveux d'une couleur très étrange, c'était un mélange entre le roux et le bronze. Quand tu te plongeais dans ses yeux tu avais l'impression d'être dans la profondeur d'une forêt. Un sublime vert émeraude, voilà la couleur de ses yeux. À chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien j'avais cette sensation qu'il pouvait voir à travers moi, qu'il pouvait connaître par ce fait le moindre de mes secrets. Son visage était angulaire avec une peau très pale tout comme la mienne.

Edward et moi étions amis dans un premier temps pour devenir petit à petit un couple. Tout se passait bien, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun ainsi que plusieurs passions et loisirs.

Tout s'est déchainé sur une journée, une malheureuse journée…

Le jour de notre bal de promo était un jour parfait pour moi. J'avais une magnifique robe créé spécialement pour moi par Alice, ma meilleure amie et la sœur d'Emmett. Une coiffure sophistiquée faite par Rosalie et un cavalier magnifique en costume. J'avais décidé cette nuit-là de donner ma virginité à Edward. Quelle erreur stupide !

Le lendemain du bal en m'apercevant qu'il me manquait un de mes bracelets préférés, j'allai donc chez lui. En arrivant dans sa chambre, j'eus une étonnante surprise. Edward était occupé avec une autre fille. Sans attendre, je me précipitai pour sortir de sa chambre et de cette maison aussi vite que je le pu. Quand je fus dehors, je croisai les parents d'Edward et leur expliquai la cause de mes larmes.

Je me souviens à peine d'avoir conduit jusqu'à la maison de Rosalie pour découvrir qu'elle était chez Emmett. J'allai donc dans la direction de la maison d'Emmett et d'Alice. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, je toquai pour être accueilli par la mère d'Emmett. Celle-ci inquiète appela les autres.

Après que mes larmes furent séchés, je racontai à Rose, Alice, Emmett et Jasper ce que j'avais vu et été témoin.

Le lendemain à l'école, j'ignorai complètement Edward qui essaya de me parler à plusieurs reprises. À la fin de la journée, je le vis appuyé contre sa précieuse Volvo en me regardant.

J'eus un petit sourire à l'intérieur de moi en voyant son visage. J'étais sûr que mon frère était passé lui rendre une visite en apprenant ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mon frère a dû l'apprendre de la bouche de Jasper et Emmett qui étaient amis avec James. Tu ne salis jamais avec la famille Swan surtout pas avec la petite sœur.

Je croisai le regard de mon frère avec un visage amusé et un sourcil relevé. En réponse, il haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante et prit la main d'une de mes amies qui était aussi sa petite amie, Victoria. Celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil complice…

Je reconcentrai mon attention vers Edward pour le découvrir avec de la farine et des œufs partout sur lui. Ouais, Victoria avait passé le mot. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui sous l'observation des élèves présents dans le parking du lycée. Edward eut un petit sourire en coin croyant sans aucun doute que je lui avais pardonné. Comme il avait tort !

Arrivé devant lui, je lui souris innocemment en le regardant dans les yeux. Ensuite, je me collai à lui, il encercla ma taille de ses mains. Je profitai de sa distraction et frappai son entrejambe avec mon genou de toutes mes forces de façon brutale et violente.

Sous le coup de la douleur, Edward tomba sur le sol à genoux en tenant cet endroit bien précieux avec ses mains. Il me regarda avec confusion. Je lui souris froidement avant de m'abaissé au niveau de ses yeux pour le fixer dans les yeux. Avant ces mêmes yeux 'aurais fait fondre mais maintenant ils me mettaient en colère, ils me dégoutaient.

_**« Ça c'est pour avoir sali avec moi. Ne t'approches plus de moi et ne me parles même plus. Une chose qui serait vraiment géniale… Ne me regarde même pas. Tu sais très bien que dans le cas contraire je serais contraint de lâcher mes chiens de gardes sur toi et tu ne vaux pas mon temps… » **_Dis-je d'une voix glaciale en faisant allusion à la fin à mes amis de la Push qui étaient comme des frères.

Edward eut les yeux écarquillés dans la peur et hocha la tête vivement avant de se relever à toute vitesse pour ensuite monter dans sa stupide voiture et la démarrer en trombe pour sortir du parking du lycée.

Je me relevais lentement avec un visage satisfait et un ricanement. Yep, j'étais bien une chienne et personne ne marche sur mes pieds de cette façon sans conséquences. Je me retournais et allais rejoindre les autres. En passant devant mon frère et Victoria, je les vis avec des sourires fiers… J'avais appris du meilleur…

L'année de notre diplôme, je me concentrai sur mes études avec acharnement et terminai major de notre promotion à la grande satisfaction de mon père.

Quatre ans après mon diplôme, je vivais dans un appartement à Seattle. J'étais l'heureuse propriétaire d'une petite librairie. Mon rêve depuis longtemps s'était enfin réalisé. J'étais toujours en contact avec mes amis du lycée…

Mon frère et Victoria s'étaient mariés quelques mois après notre diplôme et attendaient leur premier enfant qui serait aussi mon filleul, nous l'attendions avec impatience. Alice et Jasper se sont quant à eux mariés l'an passé et essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Rosalie et Emmett se sont aussi mariés jute à la sortie du lycée mais pour eux cela s'est terminé autrement…

Ce n'était pas un secret que Rosalie voulait des enfants, c'était même son rêve. Avoir une famille nombreuse était son but. Malheureusement, il y a environ trois ans, la sentence est tombée par les médecins. Rosalie ne pouvait pas concevoir et avoir d'enfants. Elle est devenue brisée. Dès lors, la chiennerie de Rose n'a fait qu'augmenter et empiré surtout avec Emmett et au détriment de leur mariage.

Au bout de mois et de mois d'engueulades ainsi que de combats, Emmett en a eu marre de l'attitude de Rose et a demandé le divorce. Celui-ci a été prononcé quelques jours avant le mariage d'Alice et de Jasper.

La situation était tendue, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils étaient tous les deux mes amis. Après plusieurs mois étant divorcés, Rosalie a rencontré quelqu'un, un italien, Demetri. Un homme merveilleux pour elle. Il comprenait plus que quiconque ce qu'elle traversait au niveau de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant mieux que personne puisque lui-même ne peut pas concevoir d'enfants. À présent, elle est heureuse comme jamais avec lui et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Alice quant à elle est très heureuse du fait que Rosalie ne fait plus partie de la vie de son frère. En effet, Alice n'avait jamais caché qu'elle ne supportait pas Rose. Elles étaient toutes le deux comme chien et chat. Elles se comportaient quand elles étaient en ma présence pour mon amitié mais une fois sorties de ma vue, les mots volaient et ce n'était certainement pas de douces d'déclarations d'amour. Ça avait d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises failli en venir aux mains. À chaque fois Emmett, Jasper ou moi avions dû les séparer. De vrais lionnes ces deux-là.

Depuis le jour du mariage d'Alice et de Jasper, Emmett et moi s'étions rapprochés de plus en plus. Au début, ce n'était rien de trop flagrant, nous allions boire un verre dans un bar à la fin de notre journée de boulot. Emmett était le propriétaire d'une salle de sport dans le centre de Seattle et moi j'avais ma librairie. Au fil du temps des caresses et des petites touches ont faits leur apparition mais finalement les touches et les étreintes devinrent plus persistantes.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter Emmett. Cela faisait une bonne semaine que j'avais mise de la distance entre nous au grand amusement d'Alice. Pour être honnête avec moi-même et à la grande joie de ma meilleure amie, j'étais attiré par Emmett. Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Cela me faisait peur, ça me terrifiait énormément. Depuis l'histoire avec Edward, je n'avais eu aucune relation, disons aussi que j'avais fait en sorte que ce soit de cette façon. Je n'avais plus confiance aux hommes en général, les seuls exceptions étaient ma famille et mes amis.

Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que j'avais peur mais je craignais la réaction de Rosalie de un et de deux je redoutais qu'Emmett me rejette émotionnellement parlant car je pensais que pour lui ce n'était que physique. Rosalie était l'une de mes deux meilleures amies, je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si je la perdais pour cette raison. Si elle apprenait mon attirance pour son ex-mari elle allait m'étriper pour ensuite me tuer à coup sûr.

Je me sortis de mon train de pensées en soupirant et rencontrai mon attention vers la télévision. Je passai donc la soirée en me délectant de ma crème glacée au chocolat tout en étant dans une position indienne.

Ma soirée se passa sans incident qui était une première pour moi avec ma maladresse lorsque j'entendis un coup à ma porte. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite et me contentai de regarder l'heure. 00h30. Qui diable pourrait bien me déranger à cette heure tardive ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de ma part, les coups à ma porte doublèrent en intensité pour devenir un vacarme frénétique et très bruyant. Si cette personne continuait comme ça, mes voisins allaient se réveiller et appeler les flics.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête et me décidai d'allé voir ce qui était si important. Je me levai hâtivement, allai ranger ma glace au plus vite dans mon surgélateur dans le coin cuisine de mon appartement et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je regardai par le judas pour constater que mon intrus était Emmett. Merde ! C'était bien ma chance… Mais bon sang, qu'est- ce qu'il foutait ici si tard ?

À contrecœur, je me décidai d'ouvrir la porte sur un Emmett apparemment très ivre… Manquait plus que ça tiens !

Aïe ! Ça je ne le sentais pas mais pas du tout… Un Emmett ivre était un Emmett excité. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre et il l'avait essayé sur moi.

_**« Bella… Enfin… » **_Chantonna-t-il avec son bras appuyé sur le chambrant de porte sans doute pour rester debout.

_**« Em, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici à 00h00 passé ? » **_dis-je un peu agacé.

Il ne répondit pas et entra chez moi en me bousculant tout en titubant à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il entra chez moi comme s'il était propriétaire des lieux. Je ne dis rien et refermai la porte de mon appartement pour ne pas déranger les voisins au cas où. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'appuyai contre celle-ci avec les bras croisés et attendis patiemment qu'il commence à parler.

Je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps parce qu'Emmett se retourna vivement soudainement. Il me regarda de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres. Je dégluti difficilement. Merde… j'avais affaire à l'Emmett excité… Manquait plus que ça…

_**« Que fais-tu ici ? » **_demandais-je d'une voix intriguée avec un sourcil relevé.

_**« J'en ai marre… » **_Répondit-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre alla dans une de ses poches arrières de son jeans.

_**« Marre de quoi ? » **_l'incitais-je à continuer.

_**« De tout ça… De toi m'éviter… » **_S'exclama-t-il en lançant ses mains en l'air, il employait un ton de reproche rempli de colère.

Une fois qu'il dit ce qu'il avait sur son esprit, il mit ses mains dans ses poches arrière et me fixa d'une manière que je me sentais perdu, je ne comprenais pas. Son ton était devenu tout d'un coup très sérieux. En l'examinant plus attentivement et en observant sa posture, je réalisai avec horreur qu'Emmett McCarthy n'était pas du tout ivre, au contraire il était sobre et venait de me jouer. L'enfoiré…

_**« Dis-moi une chose… Tu n'es pas ivre n'est pas ? » **_Demandais-je à travers mes dents et en pissant les yeux dans sa direction.

En réponse, il me sourit largement, très fier de lui je dois dire. Nous restâmes une bonne dizaine de minutes à nous fixer dans les yeux dans un silence pesant avant qu'Emmett soupire de frustration et d'agacement en glissant une nouvelle fois une de ses mains dans sa chevelure bouclée.

_**« Tu évites le sujet ! »**_ reprocha-t-il en sachant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_**« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? » **_répliquais-je vivement me sentant petit à petit mal à l'aise en sa présence. Je n'avais pas envie mais alors pas du tout l'envie de rester seule avec lui parce que je savais qu'Emmett était un très grand séducteur et quand il vouait quelque chose il 'obtenait généralement.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me poussai de la porte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine de mon appart afin de me servir un verre, j'en avais grandement besoin.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me versai un verre de vin et le bu cul-sec. Je pouvais sentir le regard insistant d'Emmett. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort c'est pour cela que je me servi un coup de feu de tequila.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me retournai afin de faire face à l'homme que j'aimais parce que oui avouons-le, j'étais amoureuse de lui.

Tout en buvant un autre verre de tequila, je le fixai du coin de l'œil et attendis son éclatement. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps à faire son apparition.

_**« Tu vas répondre à ma question bordel ! » **_cria-t-il avec colère.

_**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… » **_Dis-je trop innocemment. Bien entendu il dû le voir dans mes yeux parce qu'il soupira et mit ses mains sur son visage de lassitude avant de les retirer.

_**« Merde Bella ! Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être aussi aveugle bon sang ? » **_S'exclama-t-il en jetant ses mains en l'air dans l'exaspération.

Emmett mit son visage dans ses mains une nouvelle fois tout en secouant la tête dans l'incrédulité. Je ne dis rien et me contentai de le laisser faire, le laissant ruminer…

Quand sa crise de colère fut passée, il me regarda intensément un instant puis commença son chemin vers moi à pas de prédateur. Je me reculai mais bien vite fut bloquer par le comptoir de la cuisine. Emmett se colla tout contre mon corps, le plus près possible, il n'y avait aucun espace entre nous. Après cela, il installa ses deux bars musclés sur le comptoir contre lequel j'étais appuyé de chaque me piégeant, dans cette position j'étais enfermé dans la prison de son corps tonique et je n'avais aucune échappatoire.

_**« Tes yeux sont si fermés recouverts d'un voile t'empêchant de voir la réalité… Tu n'as pas vu ce qui était en face de toi tout ce temps… Toutes ces touches pas innocentes… » **_Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

Sentir son souffle contre ma peau exposé en était trop pour moi et j'en frissonnai de plaisir ainsi que de désir. Emmett prit le verre de mes mains, s'en versa un plein et le bu d'une traite pour ensuite le déposer quelque part sur le comptoir. Une fois cela fait, il se rapprocha encore plus près de mon corps. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration alcoolisé sur mon visage, j'en frémis et fermai les yeux de contentement.

_**« Que-Que veux-tu dire ? » **_chuchotais-je avec les yeux toujours fermés attendant sa réponse.

_**« J'ai besoin de toi… Je te veux tellement… Tout de toi… » **_Dit-il avec conviction.

_**« Je-Je ne sais pas_ » **_commençais-je pour être interrompu par un grognement de frustration.

Sous le choc du son, j'ouvris subitement les yeux pour être surprise de voir Emmett à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il était si près et si loin en même temps.

Avec un dernier sourire aveuglant, Emmett ferma la distance entre nos deux visages et se rapprocha pour poser ses lèvres divines délicatement et prudemment sur les miennes s'attenant à une réponse négative de ma part. Je n'en fis rien, au contraire… Quelque chose que j'avais eu envie de faire depuis un bout de temps mais j'avais été trop poulet pour le faire.

Quand ma surprise fut passée, je répondis à son baiser. D'abord lentement puis plus fougueusement. Nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble sensuellement et langoureusement dans un premier temps pour devenir plus passionnément par la suite.

Après un certain temps, mes mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes et parcoururent le corps musclé d'Emmett. L'une d'elles se posa dans son dos tandis que l'autre continua un chemin pour atteindre sa chevelure épaisse. J'entrepris de gratter avec mes ongles son cuir chevelu, ce qui provoqua de sa part un gémissement guttural.

Emmett continua ses assauts avec sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire pour continuer sur le coté de mon cou et s'arrêter à ma clavicule. Je jetai ma tête en arrière et fermai les yeux dans le bonheur de ce qui était en train de se produire.

Malgré le fait que tout cela me plaisait énormément, je devais y mettre un terme. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais soudain le visage de Rosalie apparut dans mon esprit, elle avait confiance en moi, je ne pouvais pas lui faire un truc comme ça aussi tentant qu'est Emmett…

_**« Em… Stop… Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » **_Le suppliais-je pour arrêter.

Je savais très bien que je pouvais le supplier tant que je le voulais, le prier, rien de ce que je dirai ou faire ne l'arrêterait.

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_ chuchota-t-il contre la peau de mon cou tout en continuant ses taquineries.

_**« R-Rosalie… »**_ Parvins-je à sortir dans un gémissement audible.

Emmett releva la tête et me regarda férocement avec colère.

_**« Je me fou royalement de ce que pense Rosalie à ce sujet. Elle n'a rien à dire dans cela… » **_Dit-il farouchement en articulant chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

Ces mots bien placés, il m'embrassa rudement ce qui provoqua mon train de pensées de s'effacer et s'envoler dans les airs.

Emmett se pressa contre moi, il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre nous. Je pu sentir le moindre centimètre de son glorieux corps ainsi qu'une certaine partie à travers son jeans. Putain ! Il allait me tuer littéralement s'il continuait à se frotter contre moi comme il le faisait en ce moment. Je le sentis me prendre par la taille et me soulever dans les airs pour que je me retrouve assise sur le comptoir. Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé me demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. En réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules dans un mouvement nonchalant.

Par la suite, il ouvrit mes jambes avec ses grosses mains et vint se planer entre celle-ci. Je refermai mes jambes autour de sa taille et le rapprochai inconsciemment encore plus proche de moi à l'aide de mes talons. Emmett me fit un sourire niais avant de déboutonner rapidement et avec urgence ma chemise. Perdant patience bien vite avec les boutons de celle-ci, il décida qu'il était préférable de l'ouvrir en tirant brusquement la partie du milieu, ce qui déchira ma chemise dans le mouvement par endroit.

L'air froid du changement de température sur m peau me fit avoir le souffle coupé et la chair de poule. Par réflexe, je couvrais ma poitrine dans mon soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle avec mes mains empêchant donc la vue de celle-ci d'Emmett, cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'un homme n'avait pas vu cette partie de moi et j'étais un peu gêné. Voyant mon geste, Emmett retira mes mains de mes seins sans difficulté. Quand il eut une vue parfaite de ma poitrine, il eut un large sourire et des yeux avides. La nature avait été plutôt généreuse avec moi dans ce domaine. Remarquant l'état de cet homme devant moi, je roulai les yeux. Les hommes resteront des hommes surtout celui-ci…

_**« Ne te caches pas de moi… »**_ Dit-il dans une voix rauque de désire se reprenant de sa contemplation.

Je ne répondis pas. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis très consciente de moi et mise à nue. Personne d'autre qu'Edward m'avait vu de la sorte. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et timide.

_Que faire si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Que faire si je n'étais pas assez bonne et qu'il n'était pas satisfait ?_

Emmett dû certainement percevoir ce qui se passait dans ma tête par mes yeux parce qu'il mit une de ses mains sur ma joue et la caressa tendrement, me rassurant par ce petit geste. Quand il vit que tout se passait bien dans ma tête au bout d'un petit moment, il fit glissé sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque et me tirai vers lui pour m'embrasser rudement. Peu à peu, ses mains descendirent vers ma poitrine pour s'occuper de celle-ci avec soin. Son touché était doux et risible, cela me provoquai de frissonner d'anticipation et de plaisir dû aux sensations que je ressentis dans tout mon corps et ce n'était que le début des festivités.

Mes mains glissèrent vers l'avant de son corps et ôtèrent la veste en cuir de ses larges épaules qu'il portait à merveille. Cela fait, elles parcoururent un sentier le long de son torse musclé en profitant de caresser ses pectoraux et abdominaux très définis au passage. Une fois au niveau de sa taille, mes mains attrapèrent la base de son pull et le retira lentement de son corps divin et sexy. Le pull étant enlevé, je le jetai sur le côté dans un coin de la pièce et fis la même opération avec son t-shirt moulant. Emmett me fit un sourire narquois avant de me prendre dans ses bras gigantesques et de commencer à se déplacer avec moi dans ses bras vers le salon. Dans la pièce, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé dans lequel il se laissa lourdement tombé.

Confortablement installé, Emmett se recula pour mieux me voir et il m'observa pendant un long moment avant qu'un sourire malicieux fasse son apparition sur son visage enfantin mais qui pour l'instant était loin d'être enfant. Lentement, il se rapprocha de moi encore plus pour que finalement nos corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Un de ses bras alla dans mon dos et sa main dégrafa l'attache de mon soutien-gorge sans que je ne le sache ou que je m'en rende compte. Réalisant ce fait, je le regardai avec surprise dans mes yeux pour ne pas l'avoir réaliser plus tôt.

Soudainement, Emmett me fit un large sourire en voyant ma réaction à son geste. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir plus parce qu'il abaissa sa bouche tentante vers ma poitrine. Il mit un de mes seins dans sa bouche tandis qu'il jouait avec l'autre de son autre main. Pendant qu'il malaxait mon sein avec sa main plus que douée, il entreprit de sucer, lécher et mordre légèrement mon autre sein. Dans l'extase des sensations que je ressentis en ce moment même, je jetai vivement ma tête en arrière et gémissais fortement de plaisir au sentiment de sa bouche sur ma peau. Ensuite, Emmett fit un chemin avec sa bouche le long de mon cou tout en titillant mes seins avec ses mains et ses doigts. Durant ce temps, j'attrapai ses cheveux dans un poing et les tirai difficilement. Un grognement sortit de la gorge d'Emmett en réaction. Aussitôt, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser dur et fougueux.

Très vite, je me sentis basculer pour me retrouver avec mon dos couché sur mon canapé, j'eus un mouvement de sursaut à la froideur du tissu contre la peau de mon dos. Emmett était à présent au-dessus de moi en riant d'amusement mais bien vite, il se tut et il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de de faim. En le voyant ainsi, je dégluti difficilement et ma gorge devint tout d'un coup très sèche.

_**« Em… S'il te plait… J'en peux plus, fais quelque chose bon sang ! »**_ Me plaignis-je frustré de ses taquineries.

Sans me répondre, Emmett fit un sentier avec sa langue à partir de la vallée de mes seins jusqu'au bord de mon jeans. Arriver à ce stade, il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction me demandant silencieusement la permission et ouvrit mon pantalon avant d'enlever ce dernier avec acharnement et impatience. Quand cela fut fait, il sourit brillamment en voyant mon string rouge en dentelle et me l'arnaqua avec ses dents tout en le faisant glisser le long de mes longues et fines jambes. Bientôt, je me retrouvai complètement nue devant lui. Il me regarda avec avidité et possessivité.

Emmett était à présent installé sur ses genoux tout en suivant mon corps exposé de ses yeux. Bien vite, je le rejoignis et commençai à défaire sa ceinture en la tirant de son pantalon pour ensuite terminer par ouvrir la fermeture de celui-ci. Je repoussai Emmett pour qu'il se retrouve couché et lui enlevai son jeans ainsi que son boxer. Une fois fait, je rampai jusqu'à sa taille et l'enfourchai pour me retrouver dans une position cavalière sur lui sentant par cette manière son énorme dureté redressé. Un râle de plaisir échappa de sa part à la friction plus qu'agréable que nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre créèrent. Je souris timidement vers lui et caressai tendrement dans l'émerveillement ses pectoraux bien dessinés. Emmett attrapa mes poignets et se redressa pour me fixer intensément avec faim.

_**« Pas ici… Je veux que ce soit une nuit inoubliable pour toi, une expérience que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt, un très bon souvenir par juste un coup à la va-vite… »**_ Murmura-t-il proche de mon visage, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et cela eut l'effet de me faire frissonner encore plus dans le plaisir et le besoin.

Il me repoussa avec douceur, un geste plutôt rare pour lui, afin qu'il puisse se relever. Quand il fut debout, il me prit la main et me tirai vers le haut pour que je me lève à mon tour. Une fois que je fus sur mes deux pieds, Emmett m'entraina dans une éreinte rempli de tendresse avant de nous diriger vers le couloir menant à ma chambre. Bien entendu, Emmett connaissait sur le bout des doigts mon appart car il était venu plusieurs fois ainsi que dormir quand il était entré dans une dispute avec Rose. À chaque fois, il venait me demander refuge. Finalement c'était devenu une habitude. Très rapidement, nous traversâmes le couloir sombre de mon appartement en passant devant la porte de mon bureau/bibliothèque, cette pièce faisait parfois office de chambre d'amis et devant la porte de la salle de bain avant de nous arrêter en face de la porte de mon immense chambre. Emmett se retourna vers moi avec un sourcil relevé me demandant silencieusement si j'étais vraiment certaine sur ce que nous prévoyions de faire.

En réponse, je l'attrapai par ses cheveux et le tirai vers moi afin que je puisse l'embrassé passionnément. Une fois ses lèvres en contact avec les miennes, je l'embrassai dans un baiser difficile et brulant. La surprise passée, Emmett me rapprocha plus près de lui pour que mon corps soit pressé et moulé au sien. Il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre nous, ni plus aucun doute sur ce que je voulais faire avec lui.

À bout de souffle, je m'écartai légèrement pour reprendre de l'air bien nécessaire. Cependant, Emmett ne quitta pas ma peau avec sa succulente et merveilleuse bouche. En effet, il fit un chemin avec de petits baisers tendres en continuant le long de ma gorge. Ensuite, il lécha le lobe de mon oreille et le mordit doucement provoquant un gémissement sortir de ma bouche tout en me procurant une sensation de plaisir et de bien-être. Après cela, Emmett refit le chemin inverse et m'embrassa d'une manière exigeante me laissant pas le choix que de faire de même. Sa langue se força un chemin dans ma bouche combattant ainsi la mienne pour la domination.

Les mains habiles de cet homme plus que parfait pour moi glissèrent de mes épaules pour tomber le long de mon dos tendrement me donnant par la manière des frissons. Finalement, ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de mon cul. Emmett empoigna fermement mes fesses dans ses grandes mains avant de me soulever vers le haut pour qu'ainsi je me retrouve avec mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.

Avec une de mes mains, je baissai la poignée de la porte menant à ma chambre. La porte ouverte, Emmett se glissa à reculons dans l'antre de ma chambre. Il ne s'attarda pas à regarder autour de lui mais c'était plutôt à la recherche de mon lit car il n'avait jamais pénétré dans cette pièce, la seule où il n'avait jamais été. Une fois qu'il trouva mon lit de ses yeux, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide et se laissa tomber sur le bord de celui-ci avec moi toujours enroulé autour de lui. Ses mains reprirent un chemin dans mon dos pour atteindre le nœud retenant mes cheveux qu'il retira sans attendre en le faisant glisser vers le bas doucement afin de ne pas arracher de cheveux de ma tête. Dans ses yeux étaient écrit la faim, le désir, la nécessité et ce que je perçus comme de l'amour mais je n'en étais pas sûr à cent pour cent. Je n'étais pas certaine sur ce dernier.

Emmett pencha la tête vers la mienne et m'embrassa fougueusement tout en caressant mes seins avec sa main calleuse. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais je commençai lentement à me déhancher sur lui, créant ainsi des frictions plus que bienvenu entre nos deux corps. Nous gémîmes tous le deux à l'unisson à la sensation et aux sentiments que ça nous provoqua en nous.

_**« Mmm… Emmett… »**_ Laissais-je échapper en jetant ma tête en arrière.

Il profita de ce fait pour mordre et sucer mon cou. Soudain, Emmett se releva avec moi accroché à lui et me laissa tomber sur mon lit pour ensuite s'installer au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa amoureusement avant de faire un sentier avec sa langue de long de ma gorge. Une fois qu'il arriva au niveau de mes seins, il en prit un dans sa bouche pour le sucer goulument et le mordiller tout en caressant l'autre avec une de ses mains gigantesques. Rapidement, il fit son chemin vers le bas de mon corps tout en plaçant des baisers bouche ouverte ici et là avant de s'arrêter devant son but principal qui était dégoulinant d'envie et de besoin pour son touché. Emmett me fit un sourire malicieux et plongea sa tête la première dans mon centre humide et prêt pour les attentions qu'il voulait faire. Avant toute autre chose, Emmett souffla de l'air sur mes lèvres intimes et lécha enfin le long de celles-ci tout en jouant avec mon clitoris de ses doigts talentueux je dois aussi dire.

Pendant de longues minutes, Emmett lécha et mordilla mon centre me donnant de plus en plus de plaisir au fur t à mesure que le temps passait. Bientôt, il inséra un doigt puis un deuxième me donnant encore plus de sensations les plus intenses que les autres et de plaisir. Sentant que j'étais sur le point de jouir, il accéléra sa cadence et tourbillonna sa langue sur mon clitoris qui devenait de plus en plus sensible. Finalement, je vins violement dans sa bouche et Emmett profita de cette occasion pour nettoyer le jus de ma jouissance.

Enfin, quand Emmett eut terminé son nettoyage, il rampa sur le long de mon corps pour être dans une position planante au-dessus moi en soutenant son poids grâce à ses bras forts. En une seconde, il était en train de m'embrasser avec passion, ce qui me fit me déguster et me faire gémir. Tout au long de notre baiser, Emmett me procura de douces caresses, j'en frissonnai de plaisir. Il prit une de mes jambes et la plaça autour de sa taille avant d'attraper son érection pour me pénétrer doucement afin que je m'habitue à sa grande taille et à l'intrusion soudaine vu que ça faisait tellement longtemps.

Une fois que je fus prête, je bougeai mes hanches vers lui signalant par ce mouvement que c'était bon pour continuer. Il ne se fit pas attendre et commença de longs vas et viens pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'accélérer ses mouvements petit à petit. Il prit mon autre jambe et la mit sur son épaule créant de cette façon de plus fortes sensations, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus en profondeur en moi ainsi. Des râles de plaisir, des gémissements, des cris d'extase et des malédictions étaient tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'obscurité de la chambre ou de l'appartement d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à part si ce n'était pour le son de nos peaux frappant l'une contre l'autre et le bruit de nos respirations haletantes mélangées.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla des heures, j'eus mon deuxième orgasme. Emmett ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de battre en moi, au contraire, il nous retourna pour que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui à califourchon. Je commençai dès lors des vas et viens rapides en plaçant mes deux mains sur sa large poitrine musclée avec mes ongles agrippant sa peau, cela fit grogner Emmett. Ce dernier, quant à lui profita de ma position pour prendre un de mes seins dans sa bouche pour le sucer tandis que sa main taquinait et malaxait mon autre sein.

_**« Putain ! »**_ m'exclamais-je dans un murmure rauque d'une voix rempli de convoitise et de satisfaction.

_**« Merde bébé ! Oui comme ça… Continue… »**_ S'exclama Emmett tout en battant sa queue au plus profond de moi.

Un instant plus tard, Emmett rugit dans la jouissance en même temps que j'eus mon troisième orgasme. Je me laissai tombé sans ménagement sur lui avec mon front contre le sien, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux durant un très long moment, les miens étaient remplis de larmes de bonheur et de contentement.

_**« Whoa ! »**_ lâchais-je finalement après quelques minutes à nous contempler et à essayer de reprendre notre respiration.

Jamais… Je ne dis bien jamais, je n'avais vécu une expérience telle que celle-ci. Emmett était certainement une bête de sexe, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. J'aurais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais suivis mes envies depuis longtemps.

Je me reculai d'Emmett et me couchai à ses côtés. Emmett me tira contre lui dans ses bras avec ma tête sur sa poitrine et il nous recouvrit de la couette duveteuse de mon lit. En quelques minutes, je m'endormis paisiblement avec un sourire satisfait sur mon visage dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais mais avant de sombrer complètement, je l'entendis murmurer si faiblement que je n'étais pas sûr qu'il avait pour but de me le faire entendre.

_**« Je t'aime Bel… »**_ Chuchota-t-il dans l'air silencieux de la nuit contre mes cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Distance entre nous**

Le lendemain matin :

Peu à peu, l'obscurité qui m'entourait se dissipa lentement pour faire apparaitre la lumière d'une nouvelle journée. Toujours légèrement endormie, je pouvais sentir la chaleur du soleil traversant la fenêtre de ma chambre sur mes cheveux et ma peau nue. Un à un, j'ouvris délicatement mes yeux encore remplis de sommeil pour les refermer aussitôt dus au reflet du soleil dans ma chambre et la lumière éblouissante qui m'aveuglèrent momentanément.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, je me relevai tout doucement. J'étais désorienté quand je sentis un corps chaud en dessous du mien. Je regardai vers le bas tout aussi vite que cette révélation me fut faite pour découvrir le corps d'un homme pressé contre moi. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme, non, c'était Emmett.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait la nuit dernière ?_

Avec précaution, je m'extirpai des bras musclés d'Emmett et démêlai mes jambes des siennes. Je me dégageai de mon lit avec prudence ne voulant pas réveiller la bête à côté de moi profondément endormie. Quand cela fut fait, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre et sortis par celle-ci afin de me glisser dans le couloir. Je fis plusieurs mètres sur la pointe des pieds avant de m'engouffrer rapidement dans la salle de bain. Assurer que j'étais en toute sécurité dans mon sanctuaire et qu'à présent je pouvais faire du bruit pour ne pas causer à Emmett de se réveiller, j'allai vers le miroir et m'observai. Je ressemblais à de la merde.

Mes cheveux étaient un gâchis complet, ils étaient dans tous les sens et emmêlés. Je pouvais également voir des ecchymoses en forme de doigts sur mes hanches, mais aussi sur mes cuisses. Il fallait que je les cache d'Emmett, car le connaissant il allait s'en vouloir et se sentir coupable pour ces traces laissées. Bon… Je l'admettais, c'est vrai que pendant la nuit nous n'y étions pas allés de main morte. C'était plutôt rugueux et bestial voir à la limite animale. Je sortis quand même de mes pensées et allai vers la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau. La baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude, je me glissai dans la baignoire et soupirai de bonheur et de bien-être au contact de la chaleur de l'eau. Je fermai les yeux et me relaxai tout en me délectant et en pensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Emmett la nuit dernière.

Cette nuit n'était surement pas une erreur en tout cas pour moi. Nous avions fait l'amour tendrement et amoureusement nous montrant ainsi nos vrais sentiments pour l'autre, je l'avais ressenti au plus profond de moi, nous l'avions fait à plusieurs reprises. Donc, non… ce n'était certainement pas une stupide erreur. Nous étions arrivés à un point dans notre relation où nous ne pouvions plus faire marche arrière, ni retourner dans le passé. De toute façon, c'était impossible et je ne le voulais pas. Malgré mon état d'esprit stressé, j'étais tout de même contente et heureuse au sujet du fait qu'au moins mon attirance et mon amour pour Emmett n'étaient pas à sens unique. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de contentement et me laissai profiter de mon bain apaisant…

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que j'étais en train de tremper dans l'eau de la baignoire, cela aurait pu être des heures, je n'en savais rien. Je sursautai de surprise et de peur quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour faire ensuite apparaitre un Emmett échevelé et encore endormi avec une main dans sa tignasse en la frottant sauvagement. Il était complètement nu comme le jour qu'il était né. Emmett avait ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants et un large sourire à fossettes quand il me vit.

_**« Hé là… »**_ Me salua-t-il en se frottant les yeux avec une main.

_**« Hé… »**_ Répondis-je à mon tour en me redressant très légèrement dans la baignoire pour que mon dos soit un peu plus droit.

C'était quand même bizarre comme situation, car tout à coup je me sentis mal à l'aise en sa présence, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. J'avais peur de sa réaction ou de ce qu'il pourrait dire sur ce qui s'était produit entre nous. Il dut probablement voir le dilemme que j'avais à travers mes yeux parce que presque aussitôt il vint se placer à côté de la baignoire sur mon côté puis il s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. Je me redressai légèrement en mettant l'une de mes mains sur le rebord de la baignoire. Emmett prit ma main dans la sienne en entrelaçant nos doigts et caressa ma main avec le pouce de son autre main dans l'assurance. Je souris vers lui dans le soulagement, je n'avais pas à avoir d'inquiétude… Tout était normal entre nous.

_**« Je ne regrette rien du tout… Je voulais cela depuis très longtemps… »**_ Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin et des yeux rêveurs.

_**« Longtemps ? Ça fait combien de temps ça ? »**_ Demandais-je très curieuse tout d'un coup.

Emmett me regarda de façon timide et je le vis bouger de façon mal à l'aise, ce qui je devais le dire était une première en soit pour moi de voir cette réaction chez lui. Finalement, il me fit un sourire penaud.

_**« Eh bien… Disons depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je n'ai rien tenté parce qu'à ce moment-là j'étais avec Rosalie et puis ensuite disons que tu as eu aussi une relation avec le trou du cul… »**_ M'expliqua-t-il avec une pointe de colère à la fin.

_**« Oh mon dieu ! »**_ m'exclamais-je en me jetant à son cou par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, j'avais des larmes étant à la limite de déborder de mes yeux. Tout ce temps perdu… Depuis le début, nous avions les mêmes sentiments…

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une dizaine de minutes, Emmett vint se mettre derrière moi dans l'eau et il me prit dans ses bras gigantesques. Dedans, je me sentis aimé et en sécurité, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être inquiète de la réaction que pourra avoir Rosalie quand elle apprendra la nouvelle et notre petit secret. Cependant, malgré tout cela, j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'elle devait connaitre la vérité sur tous cela et cela je devais le faire moi-même. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie, mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque pour l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout…

Peu de temps après qu'il m'eut rejoint dans la baignoire, Emmett et moi sortîmes de l'eau. Après cela, nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois, c'était si tendre.

En ce moment même, nous étions occupés à nous câliner dans mon lit entremêlé l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger de là, mais je savais que je devais faire face à mon choix d'être avec Emmett et faire face aux conséquences. Il fallait absolument que je parle avec Rosalie. Soupirant, je me retirai de l'étreinte osseuse d'Emmett et me levai du lit. Avec un dernier regard sur l'homme qui occupait mon cœur, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing et entrepris de m'habiller de façon confortable et décontracter dans un jeans noir, un dos nu rouge et mes célèbres Converses montantes de couleur noire. Je sortis du dressing et quittai la chambre pour m'apercevoir qu'Emmett n'était plus dans le lit.

En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis qu'Emmett était appuyé de manière nonchalante contre le comptoir de la cuisine face à l'entrée de celle-ci en sirotait une tasse de café bien chaude. Quand il me vit arrivé, il me tendit une tasse de café, je lui souris en remerciement. Finissant sa tasse, il vint vers moi à pas lent et m'encercla de ses bras, je me moulai dans son corps. Je savais très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire, il tentait à sa manière de me réconforter et de me rassurer comme il le pouvait pour ce je savais allait venir bientôt. Je ne craignais pas de le dire à Rose, c'était plutôt sa réaction pour laquelle je m'inquiétais, car Rosalie pouvait vraiment être une vraie chienne des fois et elle pouvait également être très blessante dans ses paroles quand elle était en colère. Elle s'attaquait toujours aux faiblesses des gens.

_**« Quand tout est clair pour toi, tu sais où me trouver…**_ » M'indiqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser fougueusement et passionnément avant de se reculer pour ensuite prendre sa veste et sortir de la cuisine puis de mon appartement.

Je restai là un moment debout au milieu de la cuisine à regarder dans le vide dans la direction dans laquelle Emmett était parti. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je sortis de la transe dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Je secouai la tête pour faire disparaitre mes inquiétudes et mes craintes puis repris contenance et me retournai pour aller plus profondément dans la cuisine. N'ayant pas le cœur à manger quoi que ce soit, car j'étais trop préoccupé par la réaction de Rosalie, je me servis une deuxième tasse de café. Je bus cette dernière tout en lisant un magazine qui n'était pas très grande importance et qui trainait dans mon salon.

Ma tasse de café vide, je la rinçai et pris mes clés ainsi qu'une veste pour ensuite quitter mon chez-moi. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je me dirigeai vers mon camion et m'y engouffrai à l'intérieur puis démarrai le moteur et je conduis vers le centre-ville. Avant d'aller voir Rose, j'avais décidé de faire un peu de shopping pour me changer les idées et me vider la tête. Une demi-heure passa quand j'arrivai au centre commercial de Seattle. Je garai mon véhicule sur le parking, sortis de la voiture et allai dans le centre commercial. Si Alice apprenait ce que je faisais en ce moment même et faire du shopping sans elle, elle me tuerait pour ne pas l'avoir invité. Habituellement, je détestais faire les magasins, mais là c'était un moment pour me changer les idées.

Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis que j'étais dans ce complexe commercial, je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à faire tous les magasins du centre commercial. Je m'étais arrêté à Victoria Secret, un magasin de bougies et d'huiles essentielles, une librairie et quelques autres magasins que j'aimais trainer dedans. Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, je sortis de ce gigantesque complexe commercial soulagé que je pouvais enfin quitter ce lieu énorme. Une fois dans la voiture et mes achats rangés dans le coffre, je m'appuyai contre l'appui-tête de mon siège, soupirai et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Comment allais-je expliquer tout cela à Rosalie ? Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'y prendre.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour m'y attarder ou y réfléchir plus longtemps, car aujourd'hui était le jour où j'avais mon rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec elle.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je démarrai la voiture et me rendis dans un restaurant local dans lequel nous avions rendez-vous. Arrivé sur place, je rentrai dans le bâtiment où Rosalie m'attendait. Je marchai vers elle d'une démarche hésitante, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et courir aussi loin que possible. Quand Rosalie me vit, elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre avec un grand sourire sur son visage de déesse. Eh bien voilà pour m'enfuir sans être vu…

_**« Hé belle… »**_ Me salua-t-elle joyeusement.

_**« Hé… »**_ Dis-je simplement avec un faux sourire planté sur mon visage en évitant ses yeux.

Après nos salutations assez courtes, nous allâmes toutes les deux vers notre table afin de discuter et de consommer notre repas. Le serveur arriva et nous commandâmes. Rosalie demanda une salade César avec un verre de vin blanc tandis que moi je choisis une assiette de tagliatelles au saumon accompagné d'un verre de rosé. Tout au long de notre repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais je n'abordai pas le sujet de ma relation naissante que j'avais avec Emmett, je mangeais et écoutai ce qu'elle racontait d'un air absent. Finalement, à la fin du repas Rosalie lâcha la bombe à ma place.

_**« Alors… Comment ça va avec Emmett ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle de façon nonchalante en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Je stoppai de manger tout en évitant de m'étouffer en entendant sa question et la regardai avec des yeux écarquillés. Merde ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit elle qui aborde le sujet en premier lieu.

_**« Qu'est – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »**_ balbutiai-je en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, un geste nerveux que j'avais acquis de ma mère.

_**« Emmett et toi vous vous tournez autour depuis ce qui semble des mois voir des siècles. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous, car je ne te croirais pas. En plus, quand j'étais avec lui, je connaissais son attirance pour toi-même s'il essayait de la cacher, ça se voyait, la façon qu'il te regardait, qu'il te parlait ou qu'il te taquinait sur un suet ou sur un autre. C'était flagrant, crois-moi… »**_ Déclara-t-elle avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire narquois.

Je soupirai et concentrai mon attention sur mes pâtes devenues très intéressantes tout d'un coup. M'armant de courage, je relevai la tête vers Rose et l'observai attentivement durant quelques instants afin de déceler le moindre piège. Cependant, je ne vis aucune ruse dans ses yeux ni de colère, ils étaient sincères tout comme son large sourire aveuglant. Oui, en effet, Emmett était bel et bien de l'histoire ancienne pour elle et j'en fus très soulagé. Un petit sourire timide apparut alors sur mon visage quand je réalisai cela et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer, je rougissais. Putain… Il y avait bien des années que cela ne s'était pas produit ou que j'avais fait ça.

En voyant ma réaction, Rosalie eut un sourire diabolique et je savais à cet instant que j'étais dans la merde, car j'allais passer à la casserole avec un interrogatoire digne à la Rosalie Hale.

_**« Très bien… Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?**_ » Soupirais-je en résignation tout en continuant à manger mes pâtes.

_**« Eh bien… Tout bien entendu… »**_ Me répondit-elle en me fixant comme si j'étais folle et que c'était la pire chose que je pouvais demander.

_**« Bien… »**_ Maugréais-je en tournant ma fourchette dans mes tagliatelles. _**« Le changement de notre relation a vraiment commencé à changer un peu après le mariage d'Alice et de Jasper. Au début, ce n'était rien de vraiment trop important, mais plus le temps passait, plus il y avait l'apparition de touches et de câlins plus qu'amicaux et pas si innocents de la part d'Emmett. Au premier abord, je ne mis pas ce fait en question, mais ensuite des sentiments que je n'avais pas conscience et que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis des années ont commencé à surgir du plus profond de moi, j'étais très confuse à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique vis-à-vis d'Emmett, mais des sentiments plus que de l'amitié qui commençaient à se développer… » **_Lui racontais-je.

_**« Et ensuite… »**_ M'invita-t-elle à continuer avec un signe de sa main en hochant la tête toujours à l'écoute.

_**« Disons simplement que depuis environ une bonne semaine, je l'ai évité comme la peste… »**_ Lui répondis-je rapidement avec un visage penaud, car elle savait que je n'étais pas du genre à me défiler sauf si ça concernait mon cœur.

À ma petite révélation, Rosalie secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité et elle ria légèrement à mes dépens.

_**« Donc… Si je devine bien… Il s'est passé quelque chose. Comme je connais Emmett, je dirais qu'il ne t'a pas laissé faire ça très longtemps et qu'il a voulu des explications… »**_ Réfléchit-elle pour ensuite boire une gorgée de son vin tout en me fixant de ses yeux bleus.

_**« Effectivement, tu as visé dans le mile comme d'hab. Hier, en fin de soirée, Emmett s'est présenté à mon appartement complètement ivre. Enfin, je pensais qu'il était ivre… »**_ Maugréais-je en secouant la tête ne croyant toujours pas comment j'avais pu tomber si facilement dans le panneau pour que je le laisse entrer chez moi.

_**« Et quand il était bien à l'intérieur de chez toi, tu as finalement réalisé qu'il était tout à fait sobre… »**_ Rétorqua Rosalie d'une voix trainante et une mine amusée.

_**« Yep. Enfin bref, nous avons fini par coucher ensemble à plusieurs reprises… »**_ Lâchais-je précipitamment sous mon souffle.

_**« Oh merde ! »**_ s'exclama-t-elle vivement avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais très vite un grand sourire fit son apparition.

_**« Bon sang, il était temps… »**_ Murmura-t-elle

_**« Comment ça il était temps ? »**_ demandais-je complètement choqué et ahurie de sa réaction.

_**« Je me suis toujours demandé quand il allait enfin tenter quelque chose sur toi, surtout après notre divorce… »**_ Répondit-elle avec des yeux pétillants.

Un silence s'installa dès lors entre nous, nous profitâmes de cette ambiance paisible pour terminer notre repas.

_**« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? »**_ demandais-je timidement appréhendant la réponse.

_**« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je, ma belle ? Ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est ton bonheur et s'il l'est avec mon ex-mari et bien ainsi soit-il… »**_ Répondit-elle de façon rassurante avec une voix douce en me prenant la main et en me donnant une pression réconfortante sur celle-ci.

_**« Merci. Je ne voulais pas te perdre et notre amitié… »**_ Dis-je avec des larmes aux yeux et un sourire magnifique pour ma meilleure amie qui était pratiquement une sœur pour moi.

_**« Alors… Dis-moi comment ça se passe avec ton homme ? »**_ Demandais-je au bout de plusieurs minutes pour changer de sujet.

Quand je mentionnai l'homme de sa vie, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de bonheur et elle un regard rêveur perdu dans le vide.

_**« Nous avons décidé d'adopter… »**_ Dit-elle heureuse à cette idée merveilleuse.

_**« C'est génial Rosie… »**_ Dis-je avec bonheur pour ma meilleure amie, j'étais franchement heureuse qu'elle puisse faire de son rêve une réalité.

À la fin de notre rendez-vous, nous nous séparâmes et partîmes chacune de notre côté. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi avant de faire face à Emmett comme il l'avait si bien dit ce matin avant de partir. Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, je me dirigeai très rapidement vers ma chambre et laissai tomber mes divers sacs de shopping au sol près de la porte. Cela fait, j'allai dans mon placard afin de choisir une tenue qui plaira certainement à Emmett quand je le verrais plus tard.

En effet, j'avais un plan en tête. Vu qu'Emmett m'avait dit de le trouver quand j'étais prête, j'allais aller lui rendre une petite visite en lui faisant une surprise, mais pour ce faire, il fallait que je me prépare à la perfection.

Comme tenue, je choisis une mini-jupe en jeans de couleur foncé et une blouse avec un décolleté. Cette blouse était assez moulante en soi et elle était d'une teinte corail. Parfait. Je me retournai avec les vêtements dans mes mains et les déposai sur mon lit puis je pris le sac de victoria secret et en sortis un ensemble de sous-vêtements sexy de couleur noire en dentelle, je savais à l'avance qu'Emmett ne saurait pas résister très longtemps à ces derniers. J'allai les déposer à côté de ma tenue. Voilà tout était fait et préparé comme je le voulais, il manquait plus qu'une paire de chaussures et tout cela sera comme je le voulais. Alice serait fière de moi.

Tout cela prêt, je sortis de ma chambre et entrai dans la salle de bain en allumant la lumière au passage. Ensuite, je préparai une serviette et me débarrassai de mes vêtements pour les mettre dans le panier à linge pour une future machine. Quand je fus complètement nue, je mis en route l'eau de la douche et la laissai se réchauffer suffisamment pour mon corps avant de m'engouffrer dans la cabine. Au contact de l'eau sur ma peau, je me détendis. Après quelques minutes à profiter de la sensation des jets d'eau coulant sur mon corps, je commençai à laver mes cheveux avec mon shampoing et continuai avec le reste de mon corps à l'aide de mon gel douche à la noix de coco. Cependant, je ne trainai pas longtemps sous l'eau, je sortis de la douche au bout d'un bon quart d'heure.

Une fois sorti, je pris la serviette et me séchai pour ensuite la mettre autour de mon corps. Je pris une autre serviette dans l'armoire et l'installa dans ma longue chevelure pour ensuite sortir de la salle de bain et aller dans ma chambre à coucher. Dans la pièce, je m'habillai avec les vêtements que j'avais préparés plus tôt sans trainer puis me maquillai légèrement et me fis quelques boucles anglaises dans mes cheveux. Satisfaite du résultat, je choisis ma paire de chaussures c'est-à-dire une paire d'escarpins de couleur noire, elles étaient à talons aiguilles qui faisaient de mes jambes encore plus longues de ce qu'elles étaient initialement. Mes jambes étaient le point faible de mon homme, c'était en général la première chose qu'il regardait avec mes yeux quand il me voyait.

Décidé que j'étais suffisamment prête pour y aller, je pris mes clés de voiture, sortis de mon appartement, le referma et quittai les lieux pour me diriger vers ma voiture. À l'intérieur, je démarrai le moteur et commençai à conduire vers la salle de sport qui appartenait à Emmett. À vrai dire, elle ne se situait pas très loin de mon appart, seulement à environ une quinzaine de minutes en voiture.

Finalement, j'arrivai très rapidement sur les lieux et me garai sur le parking adapté pour les clients et employés de la salle. Ma voiture à l'arrêt, j'en sortis en sautillant légèrement, car j'étais excité et enthousiaste comme un jeune enfant et pénétrai dans la salle de sport.

_**« Bonjour Bella… »**_ Me salua poliment et gentiment la réceptionniste.

_**« Bonjour Chelsea, est-ce qu'Emmett est toujours là ? »**_ demandais-je à la jeune femme d'un ton très doux avec un sourire amical.

_**« Il doit être quelque part dans le coin ou dans son bureau… »**_ Ria-t-elle parce que nous savions qu'Emmett était très rarement dans son bureau et qu'il ne savait rester sur place sans bouger pendant trop longtemps, il avait besoin de s'occuper et de faire quelque chose.

En effet, Emmett était le genre de personne qui ne savait pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes, il était toujours occupé quelque part hors de son bureau. Tandis qu'Alice, sa sœur était une véritable boule d'énergie, Emmett, lui était une boule de nerf.

_**« OK. Je vais aller le trouver où qu'il soit… »**_ L'informais-je avec un petit rire en roulant des yeux.

_**« Très bien… Plus personne n'est ici de toute façon, c'est la fermeture. Je pars. Bonne soirée… »**_ Dit-elle avec un sourire complice en sachant certainement pourquoi j'étais à la recherche d'Emmett si hâtivement.

Chelsea quitta son siège de derrière le comptoir d'accueil et sortit du bâtiment en refermant la porte derrière elle me laissant donc seule dans ce hall d'entrée. Cependant, je ne restai pas là bien longtemps puisqu'après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je commençai mon chemin dans la direction où se trouvait le bureau d'Emmett.

Pour atteindre le bureau du patron, il fallait que je passe par la grande salle de sport principale où étaient toutes les machines de musculation puis il y avait des doubles portes menant dans un long couloir. Le long de celui-ci se trouvaient plusieurs portes menant à différentes pièces. Il y en avait une pour les vestiaires et douches. Une pour la salle de danse où avait lieu aussi le cours de yoga. Une autre salle était consacrée à tout ce qui avait à voir avec la boxe, dedans se trouvait un énorme ring de boxe, plusieurs sacs de frappe et divers équipements pour cette discipline. La dernière porte sur le mur latéral donnait sur une salle réservée pour le karaté, judo et les arts martiaux. En fin de compte quand j'arrivai au bout du couloir se tenait une porte pour le personnel.

À l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une grande salle de sport réservé uniquement pour les membres du personnel. Sur la gauche du mur se trouvait une autre porte menant au bureau du big boss tandis que sur la droite était une porte qui donnait accès aux vestiaires et aux douches du personnel.

Me tenant devant la porte donnant accès à la salle de sport du personnel, je l'ouvris avec assurance. En entrant, j'eus droit à un beau spectacle. Emmett était en train de frapper sur un sac de boxe, il n'avait pas entendu mon entrée à cause des écouteurs qu'il portait dans ses oreilles. Emmett était torse nu avec un pantalon de sport dégoulinant de sueur. J'avais tout d'un coup très chaud.

Décidant de le laisser tranquille, je me fis inaperçue et me glissai le long de salle en silence pour ensuite m'éclipser par la porte du côté gauche de la salle me donnant accès à son bureau. En entrant dans la pièce, j'observai son bureau et secouai la tête dans l'incrédulité. Emmett restera Emmett. Son bureau était un désordre total, des livres parsemaient le sol ainsi que trainaient ici et là sur la table lui servant de bureau, sur ce dernier était éparpillé de la paperasse diverse. Je m'avançai vers la table et mis les documents dans une pile pour ensuite la mettre sur le côté afin de me faire une petite place sur le milieu du bureau. Une fois cela fait, je me soulevai et me mis dans une position assise sur la table en bois noir et attendis patiemment qu'Emmett se présente, mes jambes étaient pendantes et croisées.

Une demi-heure passa quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir lentement pour révéler un Emmett humide avec une serviette autour de la taille et une autre autour de son cou. Emmett parut surpris de ma présence, mais bien vite un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres magnifiques. En le détaillant de plus près, je devinai facilement qu'il venait de prendre une douche. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient encore le long de son corps humide pour atterrir sue le haut de sa serviette autour de sa taille sculptée.

_**« Que fais-tu ici ? »**_ demanda-t-il en s'avançant un peu et en fermant la porte derrière lui pour s'appuyer enfin contre cette dernière avec ses bras croisés sur sa large poitrine faite de muscles.

_**« Tu m'as dit que quand j'avais ait face à mes affaires, je pouvais te contacter… Eh bien, j'ai préféré venir ici à la place… Donc… Me voilà dans la chair… Tu n'es pas content que je sois là ? »**_ dis-je en décroisant mes jambes pour ensuite les recroiser tout en faisant la moue pour la dernière partie.

Pour taquiner encore plus Emmett comme j'avais commencé à le faire, je me penchai vers l'arrière et m'appuyai sur mes mains. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Emmett, car il se dégagea de la porte et m'approcha lentement. Avec ses grandes mains, il décroisa mes jambes et les écarta légèrement pour ensuite s'introduire dans l'espace de celles-ci.

_**« Comment es-tu entré ici sans que je m'en aperçoive ?**_ » me demanda-t-il en me détaillant des pieds à la tête en traçant un chemin sur l'une de mes jambes avec un doigt.

_**« Tu étais bien trop occupé et concentré avec ton sac de boxe. En plus, tu n'aurais pas pu m'entendre avec la musique allant dans tes oreilles. À moins que tu n'aies une super ouïe, qui s'est développé depuis ce matin et durant mon absence… »**_ Dis-je avec ironie.

Emmett ne répondit pas, à la place il me fixa dans les yeux d'un regard si intense que je crus défaillir. Lentement, il s'approcha de mon visage et déposa ses lèvres sur ma bouche pulpeuse.

_**« Finalement, ta vision n'est pas si brouillée que ça ! »**_ s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en se dégageant de quelques centimètres de mon visage.

À son commentaire, je le frappai durement dans sa poitrine avec ma main. Emmett feint d'être blessé, mais avec tous ces muscles-là, je savais bien le contraire.

_**« Pas ma faute i j'avais peur du rejet ou de briser notre amitié. Elle était bien plus importante pour moi… »**_ Déclarais-je avec ironie en roulant des yeux au fait qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas mes motivations ou pourquoi je n'avais jamais rien tenté.

_**« De toute façon, tu peux bien parler toi. Tu n'as rien fait non plus… »**_ Rétorquais-je avec un sourire narquois en pensant que peut être j'aurais le dernier mot, mais c'était me tromper, car Emmett était une vraie tête de mule, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

_**« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas arrêté depuis que mon divorce a été prononcé. J'avais raison sur toute la ligne et tu le sais très bien… Tu étais complètement aveugle de toutes mes tentatives. Quand mon divorce a été annoncé, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te faire la mienne pour que tu sois qu'à moi et à personne d'autre, surtout pas les hommes comme ce crétin d'Edward avec qui tu es sorti au lycée… »**_ S'exclama-t-il avec vigueur tout en me regardant dans les yeux avec un air très sérieux sur son visage, une expression que j'avais été témoin de voir que très rarement.

Je le jaugeai pendant plusieurs secondes, voyant qu'il était honnête, un énorme sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et quelques larmes firent leur apparition. Cependant, je ne m'en occupai pas et me jetai dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout en laissant libre court à mes sentiments et émotions que je ressentais. À la fin de nos révélations à Emmett et à moi, il se pencha en avant et me poussa pour que je me retrouve couché sur son bureau. Il parsema mon visage, mes bras et mon décolleté de tendres baisers, mais aussi de plus urgent. Il était à la fois doux dans ses caresses, mais aussi plus passionné, plus sauvage répondant ainsi à la convoitise qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Je me sentais si bien en sachant que c'était moi qui provoquais tout ce désir et personne d'autre.

Avec une lenteur insupportable et presque exagérée, Emmett me sortit de ma blouse et de ma jupe pour que je me retrouve à n'être plus qu'en sous-vêtements et talons. Cet homme qui allait bientôt être ma mort s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. À la place de faire un geste, il se contentait de me détailler de la tête aux pieds en m'admirant et en appréciant grandement ce que je portais. Ses yeux étaient devenus une nuance plus foncée, il me regardait avec envie et besoin, une nécessité croitrait petit à petit. Je voulut me relever pour retirer mes chaussures, mais il ne me laissa pas faire au contraire il m'en empêcha avec une de ses grosses mains sur mon poignet qui faisait son chemin vers mon escarpin. Je fonçai les sourcils dans la confusion et le questionnement, mais au lieu de me répondre verbalement, il me fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire séducteur puis il remua ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

_**« Laisse-les… Je les aime sur toi... ça prolonge tes magnifiques jambes. »**_ Dit-il en me regardant intensément.

À cela, je lui jetai un coup d'œil septique avec un sourcil relevé en question. Emmett se contenta de me faire un sourire malicieux. Je secouai la tête dans l'amusement à ses pitreries. Les hommes… Je vous jure…

Ses mains caressèrent d'elles-mêmes mes mollets avec tendresse pour remonter vers mes cuisses et elles s'arrêtèrent sur mes hanches. Là, une de ses mains descendit vers ma féminité pour la caresser à travers ma culotte en dentelle puis il la malaxa me créant des frictions plus que bienvenue. Mon dos se cambra de contentement. Satisfait de ma réaction et un sourire niais apparut son visage concentré, Emmett remonta alors sa main pour rejoindre l'autre et s'installa sur mon autre hanche. Il s'abaissa pour que sa tête soit au niveau de mon ventre ferme, il me regarda par-dessus ses cils avant de faire le tour de mon nombril avec sa langue pour ensuite parsemer mon estomac de baisers avec la bouche ouverte et en mordillant légèrement ma peau.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à me taquiner, Emmett continua son chemin vers ma poitrine recouverte de mon soutien-gorge. Il palma cette dernière avec ses grandes mains en jouant avec mes tétons à travers la dentelle à l'aide de ses pouces. Je fermai les yeux de satisfaction et aux frissons parcourant mon corps entier. Bien vite, Emmett sema de petits baisers sur le long de mon cou, sur ma mâchoire pour enfin terminer sur mes lèvres. Très rapidement, son baiser s'accentua et devint plus fougueux, plus difficile. Ma main jusque-là immobile glissa dans sa chevelure tout en tirant sur ses cheveux et en grattant avec mes ongles son crâne. Cela plut à Emmett puisqu'il grogna de bien-être et de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux en même temps.

Mon autre main, quant à elle, glissa sur son bras musclé pour ensuite faire une bifurcation afin de se rendre sur son torse tonique puis elle descendit vers son ventre en griffant ses abdominaux. Avant que je puisse faire un tout autre mouvement avec ma main, je traçai légèrement avec mes ongles la peau de son ventre et griffai une nouvelle fois ses abdos bien dessinés et sculptés. Emmett gémi de plaisir à la sensation de mes ongles sur sa peau. Ma main rampa alors jusqu'au début de sa serviette et puis avec un dernier regard à Emmett et d'un mouvement rapide, j'arrachai la serviette en la dénouant de son corps pour qu'il se retrouve totalement nu pour plus grand plaisir.

Une fois remis de son étonnement à mon geste brusque, Emmett continua son agression sur ma peau frissonnante de plaisir avec ses dents. Ensuite, il nicha sa tête dans ma poitrine. Son souffle sur cette dernière me fit trembler de béatitude. Je rouvris les yeux pour croiser son regard intense et brulant rempli de convoitise.

_**« Em… »**_ Gémis-je de frustration à ses insupportables taquineries et à sa lenteur dans ses gestes.

_**« Chuuut… Patience mon amour. » **_Dit-il_** « Que veux-tu ?**_ » Demanda-t-il innocemment en me narguant.

_**« Em… »**_ Pleurnichais-je avec une moue en lui faisant mes yeux de biche tout gigotant pour avoir plus de touché.

_**« Dis-le ! »**_ m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

_**« Je te veux… tout de toi… Si mauvais… Fais-moi tienne… »**_ Me lamentais-je en pleurnichant péniblement dans le besoin en essayant de trouver n'importe quelle friction que je pouvais avoir.

À la place de me répondre, il grogna d'anticipation et enleva mon soutien-gorge de mon corps d'un mouvement brusque avec acharnement. Aussi vite qu'il ne l'était possible, mon soutien me fut enlevé et la bouche d'Emmett attaqua ma poitrine avec faim pour me faire ressentir des choses merveilleuses qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à me faire sentir même pas Edward. Tout en travaillant sur ma poitrine, une des mains d'Emmett fit un allé vers le bas pour se stopper au niveau de mon antre afin de s'assurer que j'étais bien humide et prête pour lui.

Satisfait du fait que j'étais complètement trempé pour lui, Emmett se releva, me tira avec lui. Une fois debout, face à lui, je sentis ses deux mains descendre avec lenteur le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter en dessous de mes fesses. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux, Emmett me souleva vers le haut afin que mes jambes se retrouvent autour de sa taille. Emmett pencha alors sa tête et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser langoureux puis il fit le tour de son bureau afin de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en cuir. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber dedans et s'installa dans une position confortable pour nous deux. De cette façon, j'éprouvai une délicieuse friction quand nos deux corps se touchèrent pus intimement. Mes yeux roulèrent dans ma tête tellement c'était bon et jouissif.

Sans avertissement, Emmett me souleva de quelques centimètres pour ensuite me laisser tomber sur son érection bien dressée. Il me pénétra d'un coup très difficilement et à grande vitesse sans me laisser le temps de m'adapter à sa taille ainsi qu'à l'intrusion. Ce n'était certainement pas doux ou tendre, d'une certaine manière c'était comme si Emmett me réclamait et me faisait la sienne pour démontrer aux autres que j'étais rien qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Tout cela était rempli de besoin et de convoitise. Toujours en continuant à me pénétrer frénétiquement, Emmett captura un de mes seins dans sa bouche afin de le sucer et le mordiller sans le faire trop durement pour autant. Ma tête était jetée en arrière dans la délectation. Je pouvais sentir que je me rapprochais petit à petit de mon point culminant, encore un peu et j'y étais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes intenses qui me paressèrent des heures, je jouie violement sur la longueur de mon homme, il me suivit un instant plus tard. J'étais à bout de souffle et épuisé donc je me laissai retomber sans grâce sur lui, sur sa poitrine avec ma tête nichée dans son cou tout en respirant son odeur envoutante et en essayant de calmer mon cœur battant en accéléré et précipitamment ainsi que de calmer ma respiration haletante qui était aussi laborieuse due à l'effort de nos ébats précédents.

_**« Je t'aime… »**_ Me dit soudainement Emmett après quelques minutes à se calmer en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur moi tout en déposant quelques baisers ici et là sur mon épaule nue ainsi que dans mon cou.

_**« Je t'aime… »**_ Dis-je de façon essoufflée d'une petite voix, c'était à peine un murmure.

Désormais, nous pouvions être ensemble sans se cacher ou en ayant peur de faire du mal aux personnes que nous aimions ou à qui nous tenions avec tout notre cœur, mais aussi en ayant l'angoisse de les perdre à cause de notre amour et de notre dévotion pour l'autre même si je savais que cela n'était pas le cas en ce qui concerne Alice et Jasper. J'étais enfin complète et heureuse dans les bras d'un homme merveilleux, je me sentais contenu et en sécurité, toutes mes peurs avaient complètement disparu. J'avais hâte d'une chose dans tout cela, c'était de passer notre avenir ensemble l'un à côté de l'autre pour un jour fonder notre propre foyer avec des petites jambes gambadant et courant dans toutes les pièces de notre maison…

Place à notre avenir…

… Fin…


End file.
